The Snowball Effect
by Enelya Falcone
Summary: Edward, Emmett and Jasper are left to their own devices while the others are gone. During a competition that Emmett dreams up, the boys end up breaking and wrecking several things. See the first chapter for the full summary. WARNING! CONTAINS SPANKING.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was co-written with Fiorella - Fio - She plays Jasper and I play Carlisle the other characters we have split between us. Don't forget when you review to give her credit as well. :D**

**Summary:**

Edward, Emmett and Jasper are left to their own devices while Esme and the girls go shopping and Carlisle's at work. During a competition that Emmett dreams up, the boys end up breaking and wrecking several things. Despite their best efforts to fix some of the items, it isn't as good as it was originally. Lies are told to cover up their misdeeds, but when more lies are needed to keep the original lies going, the boys find the whole thing snowballing on them.

**WARNING!! This story will contain spanking of vampires. If that isn't your thing DO NOT READ. If you read this anyway and then COMPLAIN about it I WILL LAUGH AT YOU.**

**Chapter 1**

**********************

It was early Saturday morning. Edward was already at his piano playing and had been there since Carlisle left earlier that morning, before the sun had even risen. Esme flitted down the stairs and stood near Edward listening to him as he played. She stood there only a moment before she kissed his cheek and headed over to the table to work on some new designs for the next house they acquired.

Jasper and Alice came down, he was holding her hand like the perfect southern gentleman he is, saying sweet things to each other, looking (as always) like the perfect couple. Alice smiled sweetly and bounced at Esme and Edward as she saw them, "Morning!!". Jasper smiled at his lovely hyper wife and repeated after her "..morning"

Edward never wavered in his playing as he looked over at Jasper and Alice. "Morning," he said and turned back to the piano. Esme smiled warmly when she saw them. She walked over and hugged Alice first and then Jasper. "Good morning sweethearts," Esme said happily as she looked at both of them. "What so you two have planned for the day?" she asked.

Rosalie came down before anyone could answer with Emmett thundering down the stairs behind her. "Emmett! How many times have I told you not to do that? You're going to break something one of these days doing that," Esme lightly scolded. She went to her other two children and hugged them both. "How are you both this morning?" she asked.

"I'm fine as usual," Rosalie replied. She nodded at Alice and Jasper and then gave Edward a look. "What no good morning to me?" she asked.

"Good morning Rosalie," Edward replied automatically without looking her way nor stopping in playing.

Alice smiled at her two brothers "Actually, Jazz and I have an announcement to make" Alice said through a lovely singing voice "...WE ARE GETTING MARRIED!" she bounced happily. Jasper smiled lightly and rolled his eyes "...again..."

Alice loved and adored getting married, this was going to be the eleventh time in the last ten years, the perfect excuse for getting a beautiful new dress, throwing a lovely reception...and of course another honeymoon... Jasper just smiled at her, he just couldn't say no.

"Isn't that great??? oh! Rosalie! Mom! We gotta see the new boutique at the mall!"

Rosalie and Esme shared a smile. Edward actually stopped playing to stare at his brother, he glanced over at Emmett to see what he thought and found Emmett was looking at him as well. They both turned and looked at Jasper again, smirked and shook their heads. They knew he did anything and everything his wife asked.

"Hey I'm up for a mall trip, Mom?" Rosalie asked as she made her way over to her mother.

"That sounds wonderful Alice, boys are you gonna come?" Esme asked.

Emmett and Edward both answered together. "NO!"

Edward composed himself at the look on his mother's face and said, "All day shopping sessions are not something we look forward to Mom you know that." He smiled hoping to placate his mother and sisters.

Alice smiled at Jasper "You're coming, right my love?"

Jasper couldn't help but to make a face "Well...uhm..."

"Oh please, Jazzy-pooh!" Alice's eyes pleaded.

Jasper growled a little, he hated when she called him that in front of the others...but, smiled...How could he be upset with his Alice?...however he did hate shopping... "Wouldn't it be better if it was just the girls? Besides...uhm...isn't it bad luck if I see you in the dress, my love?"

Alice sighed and nodded "Ok, my love... But you have to be good, ok?" She hugged him closely.

"Always am."

"Good boy!" She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

Edward and Emmett both snickered at Alice's nickname for Jasper and then how she called him a good boy. "Yeah Jazzy-pooh be a good boy," Emmett said teasingly at his brother.

"Knock it off Emmett. You'd better be a good boy too if you know what's good for you," Rosalie growled threateningly at her mate. She didn't use her nick name for him as it was something not meant for public use.

Edward couldn't help but snicker at his other brother. Suddenly he heard the clearing of a throat. Edward chanced a look at his mother and immediately ducked his head.

"That goes for you too young man," Esme said as she raised an eyebrow at her son.

"Yes ma'am," Edward murmured.

Jasper glared at his brothers and rolled his eyes at them...But snickered at both his brothers when he heard his sister and mother.

"OK! We should leave now!" Alice started bouncing hyperly and pulled her mother arm "I saw this really cute dress! It would look great on you, mommy!". She looked over Edward and Emmet, ran to them and kissed their cheeks and ran upstairs to find her purse... just a couple of seconds later she was back, nothing was more exciting for her than shopping.

Esme chuckled at her daughter's enthusiasm. "Let me get my purse Alice," Esme called as she watched her daughter bounce back down the stairs.

Rosalie shook her head, but couldn't help but smile as well. She went got her purse and once all the women in the house were downstairs, they headed to the garage. Rosalie kissed Emmett before she left and Esme tousled Edward's hair and gave his cheek a quick pat.

Edward and Emmett gave Jasper a quick look at his snickers, but knew they deserved it. They smiled at their sister and once the women of the house were gone, they both gave a sigh of relief. "I thought they'd never leave," Edward stated.

Alice kissed Jasper good bye "Have fun, hunny"

Alice pouted "Say it with your accent..."

Jasper sighed and gave her a pleading look.

Alice sighed and nodded "ok, ok...bye, love" She smiled and ran after her mother and sister.

Jasper joined his brothers in the sigh and nodded to Edwards statement

"Alright now that the girls are gone what should we do?" Edward asked.

"Competition time!" Emmett shouted.

"What do you have in mind this time Emmett?" Edward asked genuinely curious.

"Alright first we play Call of Duty and which ever two get through it the quickest, then those two have a race with whatever cars the girls left us and then who ever wins that, wins the competition for the week," Emmett told his brothers.

"What's the reward?" Edward asked.

"I don't know yet, but I'll think of something," Emmett said and then looked at Jasper. " Do you have anything in mind Jasper?"

He smiled at his brothers, but shook his head

"I have to finish my biology project..." He sighed "I promised Carlisle I would have it done by... yesterday, I have to start it...Besides, y'all know I would kick your asses at Call of Duty and I'm the greatest driver, it wouldn't be fair for you!" He snickered teasingly

Edward snorted at that. "Whatever Jasper, your just afraid because you know I'd kick your ass at driving. I'm a helluv a lot better than you," Edward remarked.

"Yeah and I'm better at Call of Duty even if it is a war game. You are not gonna spend your time studying, you can do that later, Carlisle isn't going to care. Come on you have to play with us," Emmett whined sounding very much like a six-year-old.

Jasper rolled his eyes "You have enough tickets to cover your bedroom walls, Edward" Jasper felt the thrilling wave coming from Emmett "No, I can't, I have to finish my project" he sighed.

Edward rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah well just don't tell that to Carlisle. He'll have a fit."

Emmett and Edward shared a look at Jasper's continual reluctance and then Edward nodded at Emmett's thought. They advanced on Jasper intending to tackle him and drag him outside.

Jasper stared at them with a lifted eyebrow, he didn't have to be a mind reader to realize what they wanted to do. "Don't you dare..."

The two advanced on Jasper, tackled him and began to drag him outside. "It's for your own good Jasper, you need to learn to have more fun," Emmett told him as they dragged him outside.

"Tell you what Jasper, if you can beat both Emmett and me, then we'll let you go study like a good boy, but if Emmett and I win, then you have to participate in the competition. Deal?" Edward asked.

Jasper growled a little "That's not fair!" Jasper pulled Edward's arm and threw him away, wrestling with his brothers was always fun.

When Edward landed he shook himself, laughed and ran back to join in again. "Sure it's fair, you just have to beat both of us," Edward said.

Emmett laughed loudly and grabbed Jasper intending on throwing him unfortunately near where Esme's garden was.

Jasper landed on Esme's garden, but didn't realize he did.

Jasper ran back to Emmett, took his hand, began spinning unnaturally fast and threw him into Esme's garden.

Emmett flew into the garden and slid across it flinging dirt and flowers as he did. He got up dusted himself off and ran back over just in time to see Edward grab Jasper and fling him towards the trees. He grinned at Emmett and said, "He may beat us yet Emmett."

"Nah, hey here he comes again," Emmett said as he and Edward both prepared for whoever Jasper came after next.

Jasper actually got to crush one of them and laughed "I still think this is unfair" He picked up the smashed tree and threw it to them.

Emmett and Edward leapt to each side and the tree flew past them and landed directly on top of Esme's garden. The two boys winced once they realized where the tree landed. "Esme's going to kill us," Edward said.

"Nah she'll just kill Jasper," Emmett said with a short, loud laugh.

Edward snickered at this.

Jasper gasped at this. "Damn..." Jasper glared at Emmett. "Hey, it wasn't all my fault!...I think," he sighed.

"Tell you what Jasper, you join in the competition and we'll clean this up so she'll never know. If she does notice we won't blame it on you," Edward said as he looked at his "older" brother.

Jasper sighed, "Fine...so, what was the competition about?"

Emmett's eyes lit up like Christmas trees as he realized Jasper was going to play. "Ok, well the three of us are going to play Call of Duty and then the two who get through it the fastest race in two of the cars to town and back and whichever one wins that gets to make the other two do whatever he wants for the next two weeks," Emmett said with a large grin forming on his face.

Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Emmett you do realize that we will have to make that as inconspicuous as possible otherwise Carlisle and Esme will know what we've been doing and chew us out again," Edward said knowing his parents hated it when he and his brothers did things like this, but it was fun and he couldn't help himself.

Jasper laughed a little "Now, now... Eddy, Carlisle and Esme will never find out..." He thought about the prize and then pictured Edward singing "Like a Virgin" in a wedding dress (knowing that Edward could read his mind); and Emmett carrying shopping bags, following Alice. "This'll be fun" He smiled.

Edward growled at the nickname Jasper used. He hated it and both Jasper and Emmett knew it. He growled even louder at the thoughts he got from Jasper. "That's not gonna happen Jazzy-pooh," Edward said with an even louder growl.

Emmett, with no concern to what Jasper had in mind for him since he felt sure he would win, grinned and exclaimed, "Great! Let's go!"

"Yah, Eddie, y'all can put your boots in the oven, but they ain't turning into biscuits!" Jasper laughed at Edward and followed Emmett.

Emmett and Edward both stopped in their tracks and stared at Jasper. "What the hell does that mean?" Edward asked. In all his years he'd never heard that particular expression before. He growled again as he realized Jasper used that dreaded name for him again.

Emmett guffawed loudly at the name and slapped Edward on the back. "Come on Eddie, you can kick the crap out of him in Call of Duty. When we're done with the competition we can fix the garden," Emmett said.

"I'm kicking the crap out of both of you," Edward growled.

Jasper laughed at them both and patted their heads "How naive" Jasper rolled his eyes and walked to the Xbox 360 and set the game.

Edward swiped at his brother's hand as Emmett laughed at how Jasper had to reach up to pat his. They followed Jasper inside. "Who's going first?" Edward asked as he sat down on the couch.

"We'll let Jasper go first since he thinks he's such an expert at the game," Emmett said as he sat on the other end of the couch leaving the middle open for Jasper.

"Fine." Jasper sat between his brothers "Who am I competing with?"

Edward and Emmett looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "Jasper, has it been that long since you played? You play by yourself. The two of us that get through the game the fastest are the two that race to town and back," Emmet said giving his brother an odd look.

Jasper laughed, he was feeling clumsy, today "True..." He started playing. Jasper chose a short range weapon class, used some tricks he knew for gaining limited ammunitions, like grenades for distracting the enemy. Jasper was soon sitting in front of the large TV, black and white effect on. "Not such hanker after all, Hardcase..." Jasper was starting to remember his days as a soldier, he was even using some Civil War Slangs, a strong tension and excitedness began to built in the room, due to Jasper, he was even thinking in intense strategies of how to keep going...almost forgetting it was all a game. He gained the metal edge at the first confrontation, and began shooting mercilessly. Jasper had a wide smile on his face.

"Dammit," Edward cursed softly. He could hear the thoughts flying through Jasper's mind and looked at Emmett. Emmett was practically bouncing in his seat from the emotions coming off of Jasper. Edward silently cursed again knowing how his brother got when they played any kind of war game.

"Looks like you'll be the loser Eddie boy, Jasper is kicking ass and I'm second best. I'll have to start thinking of things for you two to do," Emmett said not taking his eyes from the television screen.

"Shut up Emmett," Edward growled and threw a pillow at Emmett.

Jasper finished the game in half an hour "Victory!" Jasper smiled at his brothers. "Who's playing' now?"

"My turn!" Emmett shouted as he grabbed for the controller. He flicked the TV back to color and began to play. He was more haphazard when he played shooting anything that moved even his own teammates.

Edward chuckled softly and shook his head at Emmett's playing. It was what took Emmett so long, despite his protests that he was the second best at the game.

Jasper sat next to Edward and watched Emmett play "Don't shoot 'em!" Jasper sighed, _thank God we are not in war times, I would have to watch my back with Emmett around_, Jasper rolled his eyes and kept on watching.

Edward chuckled at Jasper's train of thought. He watched Emmett and shook his head. "Looks like it's gonna be you and me Jasper, if he keeps killing his team off," Edward said as he watched Emmett hit another one of his own men.

"Yah" Jasper sighed and shook his head, also. "Emmett, it's for today, hurry"

Emmett looked up from the game and asked, "What's for today?" When he looked back, he's guy had been blown up from stepping on a mine. He turned to his brother and growled, "Now see what you made me do. I gotta start over."

Edward groaned and let his head fall back against the couch. "We're gonna be here all day."

Jasper growled, he was annoyed. "Why don't cha let Edward play and see how long it takes him to get where you were in the game...!"

"No. If Edward plays then it's his game. I'm not finished with mine. If you hadn't been talking to me I wouldn't have gotten blown up. It's your fault so be quiet," Emmett growled. He went back to his game and started to play again.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He looked over and saw Jasper was getting frustrated beyond belief. He was surprised it hadn't leaked to him yet. He laid a hand on Jasper's shoulder. "Easy Jazz, you know how Emmett gets when he's in competition mode. We'll give him half an hour more and if he's no further then I'll take my turn okay?"

Jasper sighed heavily and threw himself at the couch "Fine, fine..."

Edward prayed that they'd be able to finish the competition before anyone got home. Well truthfully, he was only concerned about Carlisle. Alice in shopping mode usually took all day. A growl and a crash brought him out of his musings. He looked up and saw Emmett staring at where he had just thrown their game system.

"I hate that game I keep getting blown up!" Emmett growled.

"Great, that's another thing we're going to get yelled at for. Emmett that's the third system we've wrecked this month. Carlisle will be upset to see another on the charge account if we buy one right away," Edward said with a sigh.

"Sorry, guess this means you and Jazz get to race since I broke the system," Emmett said sounding defeated.

Jasper sighed heavily and shook his head. "We'll need a damn good excuse for that... But, whatever... Let's finish the competition so we can start fixing all this up..."

"Well, we can always bury it at the bottom of the trashcan. Esme always makes one of us take it out. If she or Carlisle asks about it we can tell them that it started acting up and we had to throw it out," Edward said wondering if that would be good enough for his parents. "Alright I'm ready to have you two do my bidding. I'm taking my Volvo, what are you taking Jasper?" Edward asked.

Emmett walked over to the shattered game system and winced at another problem. "Uh Edward, we have another problem. You two might want to come here," Emmett said with a hang dog expression on his face.

Edward walked over knowing Jasper was behind him. "Dammit Emmet, how are we going to fix that? Esme'll notice for sure," he said with a growl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**********************

"I take which ever car is left..." He turned around to see what the problem was. "Dammit! Uhm...Let's just blame the dogs (werewolves)" Jasper laughed a little.

Edward and Emmet both shook their heads at Jasper's response. "Jasper, we're trying to protect our hides, not hand them willingly over to Carlisle. We'll think of something when we get back from the race," Edward replied as he started for the garage.

"I'll throw the game away while you're gone. I think the Jeep's in there. I'm pretty sure they took Rosalie's car," Emmet said.

"You might as well give up now Jasper, that Jeep can't beat my Volvo," Edward said with a smug grin.

Jasper rolled his eyes "Fine" He followed his brothers to the garage. He listened to Edward and laughed "I could beat your Volvo with a Tricycle and you know it"

"Please, my Volvo will leave that Jeep in the dust like a tricycle," Edward told him.

"Hey! That's my baby you're talking about," Emmett growled as he patted the hood of his Jeep as if it were a dog.

Jasper rolled his eyes and jumped into the Jeep "Let's see if the Volvo is as fast as your words, Eddie"

"Faster than your tricycle," Edward taunted. He slid into his Volvo and started it up. He looked over at Emmett and said, "You tell us when to go Emmett."

"Alright. Ready," the cars revved at the word. "Set," again the cars the revved. "GO!" Emmett shouted and both cars' tires squealed as they pealed out of the driveway. Both boys were gone instantly. Emmett sighed and walked back in the house. He stared at the large chunk that had been taken out of the wall. How were they going to explain that or even fix it before Esme and Carlisle got home. He then though of the mess they had made of Esme's garden. If they couldn't fix that, they were in for a scorching lecture from her.

Jasper stepped on the accelerator all the way.

Edward slowed a little and let Jasper think he was getting ahead. Ten minutes later he stepped on the gas, gave a little wave as he passed Jasper and was currently doing 120 down the road toward town. He just prayed that they didn't pass their mother or sisters on the way, nor did he want to get stopped by one of the deputies on duty.

Jasper sighed heavily and started thinking about human blood, on it's taste and stopped the car immediately, knowing that Edward would read his thoughts and turn back to help him... As soon as he saw Edward coming back he stepped on the gas and left him behind, he wasn't cheating, they never settled rules after all.

When he saw Jasper take off, Edward was ready to slam his hand against the steering wheel but stopped before he had crushed it. He growled under his breath and raced after his cheating brother. Just as he reached town he saw Jasper heading back the other way. No way in hell was he losing this race. Not to that cheater. He wasn't going to fall for anymore of Jasper's tricks. He was right on Jasper's tail as they raced back home when he caught site of something that made him feel sick. He quickly flipped open his cell phone and called Jasper. When his brother answered, Edward said, "Jas, we have a problem. I think I just saw Carlisle heading home. We've got to beat him there and fix what we can before he gets there," Edward said still feeling that sense of dread.

Jasper answered his mobile and heard him "Damn..." He suddenly remembered the garden, the wall, the game... The freakin' biology report. Jasper growled "Fine... The first one to reach home wins!" Jasper was in his 'Major Whitlock' mode, he wasn't losing another competition against Edward. Jasper hung up and took a shortcut home.

"No kidding that's the point of the of the race," Edward said with a growl. He snapped his phone shut and saw Jasper head in another direction. Edward grinned and knew he could beat Jasper now. Emmett had tried that before and had had to turn around because of the glass that always littered the road. He was going 140 now and prayed that he beat Carlisle home. The annoying thoughts he had gotten from jasper about what he was going to be made to do was better that getting his ears roasted by Esme and his backside blistered by Carlisle. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the house and no sign of Carlisle's car. It looked as if he had beaten Jasper as well. He went to turn into the garage and hoped Emmett had at least gotten rid of the game.

Jasper arrived and growled when he saw Edward's Volvo. Jasper sighed and ran to the garage as well. He glared at Edward, _I SO let you win!._

"You let me win? I think not Jazzy-pooh," Edward said as he smirked at Jasper. "I told you my Volvo could beat that Jeep. Wait, you did turn around didn't you? You didn't take the short cut did you?" Edward asked as he glance at the Jeep.

Emmett came running into the garage when he heard the cars pull in. "Hey I got rid of the game at the bottom of the trash and I got rid of the tree in Esme's garden, but I couldn't really fix it up anymore than that," Emmett said. He looked over at his Jeep and ran to it.

Japer rolled his eyes "Maybe..." He looked over at Emmett and smiled "Thanks, Em..." Jasper sighed heavily "I guess I could try to fix Esme's garden... Or at least try to make it look decent... But, how are we goin' to explain the wall?" Jasper walked out to see Esme's garden, it was totally destroyed "We're dead...."

"My poor baby. Rose is gonna kill me. I'm gonna need all new tires…wait you took the shortcut. Aww man. There's no way we can fix this. How are we gonna explain this?" Emmett whined as he continued to pat his Jeep as he looked at the tires.

"That's not all we have to worry about. When we were racing back here, I thought I saw Carlisle on his way here," Edward said solemnly.

"Oh God," Emmett moaned.

They followed Jasper outside and stared at the wrecked garden. "Well we could always tell Esme that we got a little carried away wrestling, that is if you two don't mind a good scolding," Edward said wincing slightly.

Emmett winced as well. "What do we do about the wall and the car? They're gonna notice and if Carlisle's almost here, then we don't have time to fix either.

"Well it is high enough that we could move one of the pictures and if asked we'll tell them that we thought it was a good idea at the time," Edward said wondering if that sounded plausible.

Jasper sighed and nodded his head "Maybe... But, Esme doesn't really like that we move things around... What if she takes the picture away and sees the we did to the wall??" Jasper stares at the Jeep "Animal attack?..."

Edward sighed. "You're right, but maybe we could convince her that it looks good there. Let's just find a painting and put it there and worry about it later," he said. "Animal attack? I doubt anyone would buy that. We could tell the truth on that one sort of. We could say we decided to ride around in the Jeep and took the short cut home and forgot about the glass on the road," Edward told them.

Just then a car could be heard coming up the road. "Carlisle's home. Quick Eddie grab a painting and hide the wall. Jasper let's go get on the couch. We'll hurry and flick something on," Emmett said as he took off for the front room.

Edward hurried and found a painting he thought would look good in the front entrance, quickly hung it and then joined his brothers on the couch. He quirked an eyebrow at the food channel that was on. "Uhm I don't think this is something we'd be watching guys. Find something else quick," he hissed out as they could hear the garage door opening and Carlisle's car pulling in.

Jasper took the remote and flicked to something else quickly, but then remembered about the biology report. He ran upstairs and left them seeing Playboy Channel.

Edward quirked an eyebrow at the channel and quickly flicked it to the animal planet station. The Dog Whisperer was on and he wondered if his techniques worked on all "dogs". He could hear Jasper's frantic thoughts and felt sort of bad that they hadn't left him alone to study.

Emmett kept looking towards the door that led to the garage, squirming on the couch like a five-year-old having to use the bathroom but not saying anything.

"What is your problem?" Edward hissed.

"Rose is going to kill me. She just gave the Jeep a tune up and everything. Now I have to buy four new tires," Emmett stated.

"Yes I noticed that. What happened?" Carlisle asked as he stepped into the room.

Emmett literary jumped out of his seat when he heard Carlisle "Oh...Well...!" He looked nervous, but managed to smile.

Edward sighed heavily at Emmett's reaction, but he was nervous himself "We took the Jeep for a ride... and took the short cut to get home... We forgot about the glass"

"Yeah! A ride!" Emmett's smile grew bigger.

Carlisle looked at both boys for several minutes. He knew something was going on from the way Edward was acting. With Emmett, on the other hand, it sometimes was hard to tell. He finally shook his head. "I don't know how you can forget about the condition of the short cut every time you boys go to take it," he said and glanced at the television. "The Dog Whisperer Edward?" he questioned, then looked around the room, "where's Jasper?"

Edward sighed "There's nothing else to watch... It's cool, though... And he is in his bedroom doing some homework"

Carlisle chuckled softly at Edward's answer. "Alright then, have fun," he said as he headed upstairs to change. Once changed, he stopped by Jasper and Alice's room and knocked on the door. He waited for Jasper to either invite him in or not.

Edward and Emmett sighed in relief then Carlisle left.

"That went ok!" Emmett smiled proudly.

"...so far" Edward muttered.

Jasper heard the knock "Come in..."

Carlisle walked into Jasper's room and over to the desk Jasper was working at. "What are you working on son? Do you need help?" he asked as he as he placed a gentle hand on Jasper's shoulder and peered over his shoulder a bit.

Jasper controlled his nervousness and smiled lightly "I'm working on the biology report and no, I don't need help...But thanks anyway"

"Your…I asked you to have that done yesterday didn't I? Furthermore, you've had all day and you're just now starting on it? What's going on son?" Carlisle asked he gave Jasper's neck a gentle squeeze then released him and brought over another chair to sit next to him.

Jasper's nervousness began to rise again "Oh... Well... Uhm... I, I didn't save it... So now I have to start all over again..."

Carlisle looked at him for several minutes. Finally he nodded. "I won't question you about it anymore, but if there's something bothering you, keeping you from doing your studies properly please come to your mother or I. We want to help son if we can," he told him as he stood up. He tousled his son's hair and headed to his study

Jasper sighed heavily and started the report, he didn't even have the cover.

As he headed into his study Carlisle had the distinct feeling that his son had just lied to him. He didn't want to call Jasper on it though as out of all his boys, Jasper was the most well behaved. He pulled out a book and settled in the chair at his desk to read.

A loud crash came from the garage. Emmett was there 'trying' to fix the car, he 'accidentally' threw a hammer when he realized he wouldn't be needing it, but the hammer landed on the Mercedes. "D'aw!! Dammit!" Emmett whined like a four-year-old. "This is the last competition my poor Jeep is participating in!"

Edward grimaced at Emmett's words as he raced to the garage. "Emmett, are you trying to get us in trouble? Carlisle thinks we went for a ride." He looked over at Carlisle's car and winced. "Emmett, Carlisle isn't going to happy," Edward groaned

Carlisle jumped up at the loud crash and was half way down the stairs when he thought he heard Emmett say something about a competition. He sighed and continued to the garage. When he saw the damage to the Mercedes he sighed and looked at Emmett. "Emmett, do you want to explain what happened to my car?" he asked as he leaned against the doorframe.

Emmett jumped a little and whined again when he heard Carlisle, he slowly turned around to face his adoptive father. "You won't believe what just happen', pops!...The-the hammer smashed against your car!"

"Yes, I can see that Emmett. The question is why? And did I hear you say you boys were competing today?" Carlisle asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Edward swallowed hard. He already knew from reading his father's mind that he was suspicious of Jasper's reason of why his homework wasn't done. He hoped Emmett would cover this smoothly and not with some ridiculous answer that he would have to help cover up.

"It came out of the blue!!" He was REALLY nervous and looked like a little kid busted with his hand on the cookie jar. "Competing?? Us?? No, we-we just had a ride! And then we had a chess competition! Yah, that's what happen"

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and stared down at the ground. "It wasn't exactly a competition Dad, well not with Emmett anyway," Edward said with a smirk as he lifted his head. "Now with Jasper it was more of a competition."

"Edward, be nice," Carlisle admonished lightly. He looked at Emmett and said a little more firmly, though he never raised his voice. "Emmett I would like the truth. Why did you end up throwing the hammer at my car?"

"Hey! I'm a good competitor too! I mean it was Jasper's fault!" Emmett growled.

"What was my fault??" Jasper came in the garage.

"That I lost the game!"

Jasper blinked "What on earth are you talking about?" He looked at Edward confused_, Carlisle knows??_

"About the game! the--Chess game!" Edward practically shouted.

Carlisle looked at his sons confused. "Ok wait a minute. Emmett, how is you throwing the hammer at my car Jasper's fault?" He noticed the look between Edward and Jasper but decided to get one answer at a time.

Edward saw the slight glance from Carlisle at him and Jasper and wondered how long they were going to be able to keep this from Carlisle and Esme especially with the way Emmett was acting.

"no! Not that! Is his fault that I lost the game!"

"Emmett..." Jasper sighed heavily.

"What? You know it's true..."

Carlisle was quiet as he listened to his sons. He knew Edward was most likely listening to him, so he kept the suspicious thoughts away for the moment and just concentrated on the current situation. "Emmett, how was it Jasper's fault that you lost a chess game? Also you didn't answer my other question, why did you throw the hammer at my car?" Carlisle asked ever patiently, though he was getting a little perturbed.

"Who the hell is talking about chess?!" Emmett was beginning to loose his temper, due to Jasper, who was about to rip Emmett's head off.

"WE ARE!" Jasper glared at him.

Emmett looked confused "Oh yah! Chess... and... I'm sorry, it was an accident, pops... I just threw it"

Carlisle stared at the boys for several minutes. He then nodded at Emmett. "I'm sure it was an accident Emmett. Whatever Rosalie needs to fix the car you will pay for it out of your money," Carlisle stated as he gave his son a smile. "I'm going back to my study. Let's try not to wreck anything else alright boys?" Carlisle asked as he turned to go.

Emmett nodded "Yah..."

Jasper sighed in relief "Damn you, Emmett"

"I was nervous!"

"I don't think Carlisle's buying this guys. His thoughts were…scattered. I was trying to see what he thought of everything, but he kept concentrating on his car and what possibly would need to be done with it. We have to step carefully. Emmett I know you get nervous around him, but we have to stick to certain stories if we want to keep our hides in tact. Jasper, that was some pretty fast thinking upstairs about forgetting to save your work," Edward said as he gave his brother a playful punch on the shoulder.

Upstairs in his study Carlisle began to think about the scene he just witnessed downstairs. Something had happened today. Something that involved a game that wasn't chess and Emmett's Jeep. Something that could've been started a few days ago since Jasper still didn't have his homework done. He hadn't bought that line that Jasper didn't save his work. He was going to just sit back and give the boys enough rope to hang themselves with.

Jasper smiled "That's what I usually tell my teachers when I don't do my work... It's a good thing that they're always happy around me." He laughed a little.

Emmett looked hurt "I told him about the chess game! I'm clever too!"

Jasper rolled his eyes "Emmett, you don't even know how to play chess.."

Emmett opened his mouth to complain...but, closed it when he realized it was true... "Well! At least silly silly dad bought it!"

Jasper sighed "I agree with Edward... He seems suspicious"

"Nah! You guys are so pessimistic!"

"And you are naive"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are"

"I'm not!"

"You are..."

"I'm not, I'm not!"

Jasper sighed in frustration "You are! Now shut it!"

"No!" Emmett was almost in his tantrum mode, which was affecting Jasper, who was affecting Emmett.

"Shut Up, Emmett!" Jasper tried to relax.

"Make me!" Emmett held his tongue at him.

Edward put a hand of his face and shook his head. If these two got into a fight now. "Guys just stop. Emmett leave the Jeep alone. Rosalie will get mad if you make it worse of course now she has to fix Carlisle's car as well. We need to go see if we can fix Esme's garden anyway before the girls get home," Edward told them.

Carlisle had finally gone back to his book when he heard the sounds of Emmett and Jasper arguing. He sighed and started to head to the garage once again. Usually once they started arguing, it turned into a fight and things got broke. He was surprised however that Edward calmed them down. He heard the comment about Esme's garden and went to look for himself. Once downstairs he reached the sliding glass door the same time as his sons. He walked out onto the deck and stared over the railing at the garden his wife loved. He looked at his sons, shook his head and turned to go inside. Just before he closed the door he looked behind him at the boys. "I can't save you from this one fellas. Your mother is going to have a fit when she sees what you did," Carlisle said, then shut the door and went back upstairs to his study.

Edward looked at the garden and winced. Emmett had gotten the tree trunk out like he said, but there were shoe prints and disheveled flowers everywhere. "Well come on guys let's see what we can do."

Jasper looked at the garden and sighed. "It's gonna be hard."Emmett smiled. "Oh, c'mon! Mom, won't be that mad!"Jasper gave him a look.

"Emmett, don't you remember the scorching lecture we received last time we wrecked Esme's garden. This time it'll be worse," Edward said as he ran down the stairs and over to where Esme had a small flower garden planted. He shook his head as the garden looked even worse up close. He looked at his brothers. "I…I don't think there's anything we can do guys to make this better. Her flowers are destroyed and you two have the evidence still on your pants. She'll know exactly who landed in the garden. Come on we might as well go in and watch TV till the Mom and the girls come home."

Jasper sighed. "I'm gonna start my report." He headed winced. "But…but…we can try to fix it! If mom sees that we really tried she won't be so pissed!" He ran unhumanly fast to the forest, brought back some plants he thought that looked nice, started to dig holes in the garden and tried to make them fit there.

"It's a nice thought Emmett," Edward started as he watched, "but Mom likes flowers. I doubt it's going to make a difference," he said. He watched a few more minutes and then said, "Emmett, why don't we go to the store and get her more flowers. They most likely won't be the right kind, but maybe you're right. We'll have to go in the Volvo of course and before you ask, no I'm driving," Edward stated.

Emmett pouted "Awww! Why can't I never get to drive the Volvo??" He followed Edward.

"It's my car Emmett, just like the Jeep is yours. You don't let anyone but Rosalie drive the Jeep. I let no one, not even Rosalie drive the Volvo. Get used to it. Come on, if we're going to get back before Mom we have to go," Edward told him as he headed inside and towards the garage.

Emmett rolled his eyes and sat in the car "Jasper drives my car too! For the last time"

Edward slid into this car and started it up. "Hey that was your fault you shouldn't have broke the game," Edward said as he pulled out of the garage. And headed to the flower shop.

Carlisle heard Edward and Emmett leave and wondered if he should check on Jasper. He put his book down, and wondered if he could get Jasper to open up to him now that Edward and Emmett were gone. Sure he was going to let the boys come to him when they were in whatever it was too deep, but he wanted to try one last time to get them to come clean. He knocked lightly on Jasper's door. "Jasper, may I come in?"

"What ever, Eddie boy. I'm getting some roses to my Rose too! Flowers make her happy"Jasper winced and turned to face the door "uhm...yah...come in..."

Edward rolled his eyes at Emmett and didn't sat anything.

Carlisle went in and sat in the second chair that he had put by Jasper's chair earlier. "Son, what's been going on around here? It's not like you to not have your homework done on the day I asked. If it's something your brothers are holding over you they left for a bit you can tell me," Carlisle said as he touched Jasper gently on the back.

Jasper blinked "uhm.... I dunno what you're talking about...."

"Yes you do Jasper. Please son, tell me what's been going on," Carlisle said patiently.

Jasper swallowed hard and had a nervous look in his face "N-no, Ah really dunno what yur talkin about..."

Carlisle sighed sadly and made sure Jasper knew how he was feeling. He stood and patted Jasper on the back again. "I'm sorry you don't feel like you can tell me son. If you feel like you want to talk to me later, I'll be in my study," he said as he gave Jasper's shoulder a squeeze and then left to go back to his study.

Jasper growled softly, he felt terrible, he hated to feel Carlisle's disappointment "Wait! I... I...Ah'm sorry, I lied to you... I haven't even started my report..."

Carlisle had just closed the door when he heard Jasper tell him to wait. He opened it, stepped back in and heard the rest. He closed Jasper's door once more and went back over to sit next to him. "Why? Why did you lie to me Jasper? What's been keeping you from writing the report?" Carlisle asked patiently as he laid a hand on Jasper's knee.

Jasper lowered his sight "I just... I dunno... I just...forgot?"

"Is that another lie Jasper? If it is then stop. If that's all you called me back in her for is to tell me more lies then we're done here and I'm going back to my study," Carlisle said as he started to get up.

Edward and Emmett finally made it to the shop and Edward began to walk around looking at the different flowers he thought his mother might like. "Hey Emmett what about these?" he asked as he held up a flower called a snapdragon.

"No... well, yah... I'm sorry, Carlisle... I just postponed it...and well...I left it at the bottom of the things to do...and and" His nervousness was waving out of him "Ah'm sorry..."

"Yah, baby bro, those are cool!" He stared down at a little puppy "aw...He looks yummy"

"Alright son, I understand. From now on your homework goes at the top of the list. Got it? I won't punish you for it this time, even you not telling me the whole truth, just for the simple fact that this is the first time that this is ever happened. Next time I won't be as lenient. Understand?" Carlisle asked as he gave Jasper's leg a gentle shake.

Edward growled slightly at the baby bro comment. He got a few of the flowers in different colors. When he heard Emmett he looked over and said, "Emmett, no. Besides he wouldn't be very filling. Too small. We could go hunt when we get home, if you want?"

Jasper nodded "Yessir..."

Emmett sighed "True..." Emmett carried the little puppy and looked at him "He is cute! I wanna keep him"

Carlisle smiled and tousled Jasper's hair. "Good boy. If you need help son let me know, I'll be happy to help," he said as he left the room feeling a bit better than before he'd entered.

"Emmett we can't keep him. You know that. Put him back. Come on let's go pay for this so we can get back and plant them," Edward said as he headed for the outdoor cashier.

Jasper groaned softly at the Good boy comment, but nodded "Thanks..."

Emmett winced "I'm taking him, he's my new baby, I'm calling him... Jazzward!" He smiled happily and hugged the poor little puppy, took some roses and followed him.

"Do you realize what a puppy would do to Esme's garden not to mention other things around the house? No, besides Carlisle will make you bring it back. Now go put the puppy down Emmett. Besides you need to buy roses for Rosalie," Edward said not understanding Emmett's new obsession for a dog.

"Your welcome Jasper," Carlisle said as he walked down the hall.

Emmett sighed "Yah, I'm taking the roses, but... I always wanted a puppy! Now, let's hurry, cause I'm sure mom is gonna be home soon!"

Edward sighed. "I know Emmett, but you can't. I'm with you. I wanna have at least some flowers in before Mom gets home," he said as they headed to his Volvo without the puppy. He headed back home with the hope that they'd beat their mother there.

Emmett sighed sadly and followed Edward, instead of worrying for the garden, he started thinking about the puppy.

He could hear Emmett's thoughts about playing with the puppy and taking care of it and sighed. "Emmett, think about it, if you got too rough with the puppy you might accidentally kill it. You would really be upset then. Some one will give the puppy a good home. Okay?" he asked hoping to get his brother's mind off the puppy. They pulled into the driveway moments later and headed to the back with the flowers. There was no sign of his mother or sisters…yet.

"I wouldn't eat Jazzward! Just like you wouldn't eat that human you stalk!" Emmett laughed a little "What was her name??? Ooh! Beella~~! You smell sooo goood! I could bite you! Who cares about biology when you sit next to mee! Let's start anatomy!" Emmett teased Edward until he forgot about the puppy.

"Emmett I didn't say you would eat the puppy I said you'd end up playing too rough with it. Shut up about Bella, Emmett," Edward growled. He put the flowers down by the scruffy looking garden and went inside to look for a trowel.

"Whatever, you are just a 100 year old virgin..." Emmett sighed heavily at the garden, "Damn...maybe I should ask Jazz for help"

Edward was just leaving the garage when he heard the sound of a car coming up the road. He knew the sound of Rosalie's BMW and quickly ran outside. "Emmett, Mom is almost home. We have to hurry," Edward told him as he quickly began to dig small holes for the flowers.

"Damn!! Rose is gonna kill me!" He started worrying about the Jeep. "Arg! Jasper, come and help!" He started putting the flowers in the came downstairs and headed to the garden, "What are you guys doing?""Trying to fix this, we could use a hand""Ok, Ok..." He started digging holes as well.

"Mom's almost home with the girls," Edward explained as he continued to dig. He was glad Jasper came to help. "Don't make them too big Jasper," he cautioned when he saw Jasper digging a slightly bigger hole. "Emmett, I know we're in a hurry but gently put them in, if you do it any more roughly, you'll shove them in too deep."

The boys were so busy digging and planting that they didn't realize they were being watched. "Well isn't this an interesting picture. I thought you boys were supposed to be good while we were gone."


End file.
